Ren Makes A New Friend And Plots Revenge
by Satine89
Summary: Shaman KingDexter's Lab After having read a really offensive story about himself, Ren goes offensive with another person having the same problem he does... PG for vindictiveness and just... strange stuff.


Ren Makes a New Friend and Plots Revenge with Aforementioned Friend

Strange People Make Good Allies

Ren was angered, as usual. He had just read a story Yoh wrote, about a romance between him and Anna. Ren didn't like this, and Anna hated it. So, while Anna pounded the living crud out of Yoh, Ren decided to take a walk around the neighborhood.

He walked into a computer store, looking for a game with lots of blood and violence. He found just what he was searching for, in the form of 'Grand Theft Auto San Andreas.'

_This game looks like the ticket, _Ren thought; _I just hope I have enough money for it._

Ren reached for the game, but someone else yanked it from him. The boy had black raven-like hair, round glasses, and he was very tall. Ren looked up at the tall adolescent.

"I was going to get that," Ren scoffed.

"Sorry, but I probably need the stress relief more than you," the teenager answered. "I just read a story my enemy wrote about me being a couple with him… I hate yaoi…"

"You win," Ren sighed. "In my friend's fiction, I was in love with this total wench who happens to be my friend's fiancée."

The adolescent raised an eyebrow. "Really? Hmm. Who are you?"

"Ren Tao, thirteen, used to reading strange stories about myself, but that doesn't mean I don't hate them."

"Mandark Astronominov, about thirteen, I hate yaoi because I'm usually part of the triangle."

Mandark shook Ren's hand.

"There's more copies of San Andreas over there." Mandark pointed over to a booth with multiple copies of many games.

"Thank you," Ren answered, and walked over to the giant box. Sure enough, there were a ton of copies of GTA in there.

Ren picked one up, pulled out a huge wad of bills, and walked into the checkout line. He was, ironically, behind Mandark.

"Say, Mandark," Ren inquired, "do you like plotting revenge?"

"Of course," Mandark sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just have an idea. One that will bring both of our problems to an end, hopefully…"

---

Ren knocked on the door to an apartment, with Mandark in tow. The door opened, and Ichigo and Blueberry stepped out. Blueberry was a Vietnamese girl with a slender frame and wiry black hair. Ichigo had shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and a voluptuous body.

"Yeah, what do you need, Ren?" Blueberry sighed.

"Don't act like such a jerk," Ichigo swooned. "If my boyfriend wants something…" Ichigo noticed the second person with Ren. "Wait, what is this, Ren-chan?"

Ren shook his head slightly, but continued. "This is Mandark Astronominov, and we both have the same general problem – irritating people writing sick stories. We need to extract revenge."

Blueberry and Ichigo smiled.

"You need a story?" Blueberry grinned.

"We'll give ya a story," Ichigo licked her lips.

Mandark looked at Ren. "Who are they?"

"Ichigo and Blueberry. Ichigo is one of my rabid fan girls, and Blueberry is her friend and roommate. They're good writers, so I figured that we could think of the nastiest plot line imaginable, have them write it – with their personal touches, of course – and we could extract some dirty revenge."

Mandark smirked. "It only took you fifteen seconds to think of this. Something I'd expect from myself."

"Look, I can't help you if you just stand there, Ren-chan," Ichigo yelled from inside the apartment. Ren and Mandark walked inside the apartment, and shut the door behind them.

---

Ren took the finished manuscript from Ichigo.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Ren said.

"Anything for you, you know that, right?" Ichigo grinned. "Blueberry is almost done with Mandark, so –"

"Finished!" Blueberry yelled. Ichigo looked depressed.

Mandark and Ren bade the two girls goodbye, and walked down the street.

"They are brilliant," Mandark noted. "Blueberry? She wrote a story that is definitely worthy of my revenge."

"Ichigo pegged down the perfect vengeance story for me," Ren shrugged.

A fork in the road divided Mandark and Ren.

"I hope to see you again," Mandark stated.

"Same here," Ren responded. The two walked their separate ways.

---

Ren passed by Mandark the week after.

"My nemesis went completely nuts. I think the story got to him," Mandark pointed out as him and Ren sat at the bus stop.

"I have to say, the fact that the story was a love octagon made things much more interesting," Ren smirked.

The bus pulled up. Ren boarded, but then looked at Mandark.

"Aren't you coming, Mandark?" Ren asked.

"No, I'm waiting for the next bus," Mandark corrected.

"Hmm. See you around then," Ren replied, and the bus doors closed behind him.

Yoh scowled at Ren. "I still don't like that story."

Ren snickered. "That was just revenge for the Ren/Anna story."

"Oh, okay –"

"And the Ren/Horohoro/Ryu story."

"Oh –"

"And the other Ren/Horohoro stories."

"I get the –"

"And the Ren/Lyserg/Ryu/Milly/Amidamaru story…"

"I get it. Shut up Ren."

"I'm just getting started! And the Horohoro/Tokagero/Pailong/Ren tale, and the Marco/Ren/Chocolove/Faust/Anna/Silva/Hao story, and the Ren/Sailor Moon/R2-D2 triangle, and –"

"SHUT UP!"

DISCLAIMER: Look, I don't own Dexter's Lab, Shaman King, Sailor Moon, Star Wars, or Grand Theft Auto. Figure it out, dummy.

A/N: Since I get a TON of response from these little stupid fictions, I'll probably write more of them.


End file.
